Tränen in der Nacht
by CathM
Summary: HGSS aber die beiden haben zu kämpfen...
1. Kaptel 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere sind Eigetum von JK Rowling. Mir gehört nichts.

Tränen in der Nacht

Leere, einfach unglaubliche Leere. Verzweifelt versuche ich mich aus meinem Bett zu quälen, endlich aufzustehen. Doch irgendwie schaffe ich es einfach nicht. Die Erinnerungen sind zu stark. Ich merke dass ich noch unglaublich müde bin. Antriebslos. Gestern war alles noch ganz anders. Ich war bei dir! Du hast mir gezeigt was Geborgenheit ist. Du, Meister der Zaubertränke.

Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten. All das was gestern zwischen uns geschehen ist. Alles war so unglaublich schön.

Deine sanften Küsse, deine scheuen Blicke, deine Lippen auf meinem Hals.

Ich hätte nie gedacht jemals so empfinden zu können. Jemals für DICH so empfinden zu können.

Das Gefühl ist immer noch hier. Ein Gefühl das mich immer noch wärmt. Doch ich spüre auch diese Leere ohne dich. Wieso musste es das letzte Mal sein? Es war zu schön um darauf verzichten zu können. Doch du machtest deinen Standpunkt augenblicklich klar. Zwischen einer Schülerin und einem Lehrer darf nichts sein. Ich fühle mich so schlecht ohne dich. Ausgelaugt, nutzlos, allein. Als hättest du mir die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Langsam stehe ich auf, fühle mich immer noch so müde. Ich schlurfe ins Bad. Mein eigenes Bad. Wie gerne hätte ich es mit dir geteilt. Als Schulsprecherin habe ich so viele Rechte und Pflichten. Zu viele. Wäre ich nicht Schulsprecherin gewesen hätte ich dich nie in deinen privaten Räumen getroffen, hätte ich nie erfahren wie gefühlvoll, wie aufrichtig du sein kannst. Aber ich habe es erfahren und bin glücklich darüber. Ich habe dich als einen wundervollen Menschen kennen gelernt, voller Witz, Charme und auch Zärtlichkeit. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto lebendiger fühlt es sich an. Gleichzeitig kehrt auch diese Leere wieder zurück. Es darf einfach nicht sein... Das waren deine Worte und ich sah den Schmerz in deinen Augen. Du wolltest es nicht sagen, aber du musstest. Ich habe geweint, die ganze restliche Nacht. Habe die bittersten Tränen geweint, die Tränen der Liebe.

Warum darf es nicht sein? Warum muss diese Liebe verboten werden? Niemand hätte je davon erfahren und doch.... Severus hat wohl die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Ich, Herrmine Granger, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts und Jahrgangsbeste hat ihr Herz verloren. Unglücklich fiel es in die Hände von Severus Snape.

Ich versuche meine Gedanken unter der Dusche zu sammeln. Doch es hilft nichts. Tränen mischen sich mit dem Wasser.

Warum nur? Warum soll alles schon wieder vorbei sein? Ich verstehe es nicht.

Ich lege mich wieder ins Bett. Ich will nicht aufstehen. Bin unfähig jemandem unter die Augen zu treten. Ich habe Angst IHN zu sehen, in ihm wieder diese Kälte und Grausamkeit zu sehen. Wenigstens diese schönen Erinnerungen will ich in meinem Herzen behalten.

Leise schluchze ich. Mein Bettzeug ist noch nass von den Tränen in der Nacht. Ich ignoriere es. Will einfach nur noch weiterweinen auch wenn keine Tränen mehr vorhanden sein konnten.

Ich merke nicht wie jemand mein Zimmer betritt. Ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Severus", wispere ich, unfähig weiter etwas zu sagen. Du versuchst mich zu beruhigen, meine Tränen zu stoppen. Ich schaue dir in die Augen. Ich sehe wieder diese Wärme und Zuneigung. Du nimmst mich in den Arm. Wärme unendliche Wärme strömt von deinem Körper aus und nimmt mich vollkommen ein. Ich löse mich von dir.

„Ich liebe dich doch Severus! Warum tust du mir das an?"

Ich kann deinem Blick nicht standhalten, wieder diese undankbaren Tränen die sich in mir sammeln. Ich sehe deinen gebrochenen Blick, sehe wie du mit dir selber kämpfst, mit dem Verstand und mit dem Herzen.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, meine Hermine."

Keiner von uns beiden weiss, was der nächste Morgen bringt.


	2. Kapitel 2

Es geht weiter. Dieses Mal aus der Sicht von Severus Snape.

Lorelai Ferron: Ja, traurig soll es auch sein ;)

Angel-of-Mystic: Jetzt geht es ja weiter!

Nici1807: Bestechung und Entschädigung hab ich gerne angenommen –eisschleck-

Kaptitel 2 – Tränen in der Nacht 

Das Ganze darf einfach nicht sein. Ich schleiche hier durch meine Gemächer und fühle mich von all diesen Gedanken verfolgt. Es sind angenehme Gedanken, das gebe ich zu, aber sie sind verboten..

Gestern war das Unvergleichliche geschehen. Ich habe den wohl schönsten Abend meines Lebens mit der schönsten Frau verbracht. Hermine Granger.

Du kamst in meine Räumlichkeiten, so wie du es so oft tat. Du warst Schulsprecherin und wir redeten oft über die Schule und dein zukünftiges Studium. Ich fühlte mich immer mehr zu dir hingezogen und an diesem Abend war es schliesslich geschehen.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Deine klugen, braunen Augen die mich immer wieder herausfordernd anblickten, waren tödlich.

Die darauffolgenden Momente waren wunderschön. Wir verbrachten den ganzen Abend in den Armen des Andern. Es fühlt sich so richtig an. Deine Gegenwart macht mich friedlich. Doch schon gegen Ende des Abends wurde mir klar, dass es nicht sein durfte. Es war falsch was wir hier machten.

Ich habe dich sofort zurück in ihre Räumlichkeiten geschickt. Ich habe dir klar gemacht, dass es nie mehr geschehen durfte. Wir voneinander lassen sollen. Beinahe hätte ich dich beschimpft; doch ich denke meine verletzenden Blicke haben dich schon genug gekränkt.

Weinend hast du mich verlassen, ich konnte noch hören wie du sagtest, dass ich das nicht einfach so machen kann. Dann warst du verschwunden.

Jetzt bin ich hier. Tigere hier herum und weiss nicht was ich machen soll.

Der Morgen dämmert schon langsam. Zum Glück ist heute keine Schule. Ich könnte dir nicht unter die Augen treten. Nicht nachdem was letzte Nacht passiert ist.

Ruhelos lege ich mich ins Bett, kneife meine Augen zu und versuche zu schlafen; ohne Erfolg. So etwas kann nicht funktionieren. Total aufgewühlt gehe ich langsam auf meinen kleinen „Notschrank" zu, nimm eine Flasche Whisky heraus und nimm einen zünftigen Schluck. Oh ja, den Kummer ertränken, das macht Sinn. Sich jetzt so richtig mit Alkohol füllen und dann möglichst alles vergessen. Ich stelle die Flasche wieder hin. Merke, dass es nichts nützt.

Ich gehe ins Bad, spritze mir viel eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Die Gedanken verschwinden nicht. In meinem Kopf donnert es.

_Du liebst sie, du liebst sie so sehr... Du bewunderst ihre Schönheit, ihre Grazie, ihre Anmut. Du bist ihr verfallen..._

Die innere Stimme beruhigte mich nicht. Nein, sie machte mich noch unruhiger.

„Zum Teufel damit! Es darf einfach nicht sein, und dabei muss es bleiben."

Ich versuche meine Miene wieder zu versteinern. So wie ich es immer tat wenn ich in die Öffentlichkeit trat. Dann verliess ich meine Räume um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Wird Hermine wohl auch dort sein?"

Die Frage überrollte meinen Verstand. Wie konnte ich nur an dich denken?

Ich sah mich um als ich zum Lehrertisch ging. Keine Hermine in Sicht. Potter und Weasley, deine beiden absolut überflüssigen Freunde sassen alleine am Gryffindor-Tisch. Eifersucht kroch in mir hoch. Ich war eifersüchtig auf zwei meiner Schüler. Und das nur wegen dir... Weil sie den ganzen Tag um dich sein können ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen, was mich soeben plagt.

Vielleicht war sie schon hier, vielleicht habe ich sie verpasst? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Ich merkte wie meine Fassade langsam bröckelte. Es war höchste Zeit wieder zu verschwinden.

Ich muss sofort mit dir reden. Jetzt gleich. Ich muss dir klarmachen dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich muss das alles beenden und dann vergessen.

Meine Beine tragen mich so schnell sie können in die Nähe des Gryffindor-Turmes, wo du dein Zimmer bewohnst. Ich weiss dass du im Moment nur dort sein kannst.

Die Türe ist weder verriegelt noch mit einem Bann verzaubert. Ich mache sie ein Stück weit auf. Dann höre ich ein Schluchzen.

„Wie kann er mir das antun...... liebe... doch.... Severus... mein Mann..."

Ich kann nur diese Worte hören. Und trotzdem ist mir sofort klar, warum du weinst.

Für dich bedeutet es genauso viel wie für mich. Ein Schmerz zieht sich durch meinen Bauch. Ich kann dir das nicht einfach so antun. Ich kann dich nicht einfach so links liegen lassen. Ich mag dich viel zur sehr. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich merklich. Meine Handinnenflächen werden nass vom Schweiss.

Ich muss wieder gehen. Ich kann nicht... Meine Beine scheinen festgewachsen und ich starrte dich an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Severus!! Reiss dich verdammt noch mal zusammen. Bei Merlin!"

Ich gehe leise auf dich zu. Lege eine Hand auf deine Schulter um dich zu beruhigen. Um zu zeigen, das ich für dich da bin.

„Severus!" wisperst du leise.

Du hebst deinen Kopf leicht an und lässt mich in deine Augen, in ein Meer von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, blicken. Ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich muss dich jetzt einfach in meine Arme nehmen. Ich ziehe dich eng an mich. Streiche dir beruhigend über den Rücken, streichle dein weiches, braunes Haar. Trotzdem löst du dich von mir. Kälte umgibt mich.

„Severus, ich liebe dich doch! Warum tust du mir das an? Warum tust du uns das an?"

Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Zuerst schweige ich. In meinem Kopf arbeitet es. Ich sehe, wie sich in deinen Augen wieder die Tränen sammeln. Ich sehe wie du erwartest, dass ich dir jetzt das Herz breche. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin nicht fähig dazu. Ich breche.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, Hermine."

Ich ziehe dich wieder in meine Arme und höre wie du vor Glück anfängst zu weinen. Ich küsse dich leidenschaftlich. Ich will dich einfach nicht mehr verlieren. Ich möchte meine Liebste nie mehr verlieren. Du bist das grösste Geschenk das ich bekommen konnte.

„Ich will für immer bei dir sein." Murmle ich leise, aber ich denke dass du es nicht gehört hast.

Reviews bitte ;)


	3. Kapitel 3

_Nach einer längeren Unterbrechung geht es weiter. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen ;)_

_Das nächste Kapitel (falls es denn weitergeht) wäre ein Rückblick. Interesse?_

**Kapitel 3 - Tränen in der Nacht**

Nach dieser besagten Nacht war es nicht einfacher geworden. Unser Verhältnis zueinander war voller Tücken. Im Unterricht behandelten wir uns genau gleich wie vor Monaten. Wir waren zwei sehr gute Schauspieler. Manchmal, wenn ich an dir vorbeiging um deine Arbeiten zu kontrollieren, musste ich mich beherrschen um nicht dein Haar zu streicheln oder dich im Gesicht zu berühren. Immer wieder hast du mich in meinen Räumen besucht, unentdeckt von Slytherins die deinen Weg kreuzten. Wir verbrachten kaum eine Nacht getrennt und wenn, dann nur um die Aufmerksamkeit von uns abzulenken. Bisher denken wohl alle ich lasse dich stundenlang nachsitzen, doch wenn sie wüssten was wir Nacht für Nacht tun.. Dass Potter und Weasley noch nicht misstrauisch wurden, wundert mich schon ein wenig. Die beiden kleben sonst an dir, meine Liebste. Ob du ihnen etwas gesagt hast? Ich küsse so gerne deinen Hals und deine Hände. Sie sind weich und warm, voller Liebe und Fürsorge. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dich zu verlieren, dich an einen anderen Mann abzutreten. Ich habe Angst dass ein junger, gutaussehender Mann kommt der dir viel mehr bieten kann als ich. Ein gutes Leben. Ein Leben nicht hinter dicken Schlossmauern. Du hast mir jetzt schon öfters gesagt dass du nach deiner Schulzeit hier bleiben möchtest. Ich habe immer geschwiegen, mich nicht weiter zu deinen Vorschlägen geäussert. Willst du das wirklich? Willst du den Rest deines Lebens in Hogwarts verbringen? Du bist so jung, du sollst noch etwas von der Welt sehen. Ich möchte dich nicht einsperren. Du sollst das machen können was du willst.

Ich liege hier in meinem ett in den Kerkern und kann einerseits an nichts mehr anderes als an dich denken. Andererseits weiss ich dass es nicht deiner Natur entspricht bis in alle Ewigkeit mit mir in Hogwarts zu hocken. Vielleicht sollte ich mich von dir trennen, die schönen Wochen mit dir vergessen und alleine weitermachen. Ich sollte dich deinen Traummann finden lassen auch wenn du immer gesagt hast dass ich dieser Traummann bin. Es wäre einfacher für uns beide. Doch will ich es mir einfach machen? Ich merke wie eine einzelne Träne seinen Weg sucht. Eigentlich wäre es so einfach und doch ist es so schwer. Ich kann nicht loslassen, ich möchte auch gar nicht loslassen.

Morgen sind deine Abschlussprüfungen. Natürlich wirst du alle Fächer mit ausgezeichneten Noten bestehen. Du wirst Studienplätze angeboten bekommen wie keine andere Hexe vor dir. Und danach? Ich werde zu dir stehen und dich in allem unterstützen was du tun wirst. Wenn du hier bleiben wirst, werde ich dich heiraten. Ja, das werde ich tun. Und ich bin überzeugt dass es die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens sein würde. Ich drehe mich zur Seite und blicke in dein schlafendes, engelgleiches Gesicht. Du lächelst. Mit einem sanften Kuss auf deine Stirn besiegle ich meinen Entschluss.


End file.
